


Potion for your loverboy.

by firewalkinq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Asshole Church, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Denial of Feelings, Depressed Yamaguchi Tadashi, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Incubus Kuroo, M/M, Messy, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, Omega Kozume Kenma, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Sex, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsundere Shirabu Kenjirou, fairy goshiki, fossegrim akaashi, goshiki is happy, hellhound shirabu, kitsune bokuto, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewalkinq/pseuds/firewalkinq
Summary: Tsukishima, your typical, cold, church boy, meets Yamaguchi, your typical, punk, gay wizard.or,Akaashi, play Heather by Conan Gray while I kiss my homophobic, church bestfriend crush. By Yamaguchi Tadashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. Wish

**Author's Note:**

> A mess, really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this is my first time posting on ao3,, I've had this in my drafts for so long, just reading it over and over, and hesitating. english isn't my first language so please be nice ^^  
> enjoy!

Tsukishima is 5 when his family moves into the dodgy new city he would soon call home.

The air is different from his sunny hometown, this is so much more dark, like a black hole. He helps his mother and older brother bring boxes in the beige house. He hears screaming in the distance, stopping in his steps. 

  
"Kei? Come on, let's get this done so we can start praying." His mother calls out to him, so Tsukishima shrugs and continues to help.

════════════════

Yamaguchi is 8 when he laughs so hard he makes a thousand flowers bloom in his room.

He stares at them, feeling suffocated. His heartbeat speeds up, he starts to shake, his breathing stops for a few seconds, and he bursts into loud sobs. The flowers start to wither, and his parents come rushing into the room. The flowers disappear with three words from his father.

  
Yamaguchi is 8 when he officially finds out he's a wizard. 

════════════════

Tsukishima is 10 when he meets his first friend.

He's walking in the garden of his preschool, looking for a spot with no other kids. 

"Look at him, of course, no one would ever befriend you. The spots on your body make you the biggest mistake, your parents probably despise you" he hears a boy's voice snickering, so he decides to walk that away, watching three boys gang up against another. The boy has freckles littered over his whole body, green hair, and brown eyes. He's helpless, so Tsukishima decides to do some charity and rescue him.

"Leave him alone." His cold voice rings out. The bullies look behind, seeing the tall boy, and they scurry away. The boy gets up weakly, bowing.

"I owe you so much! Thank you! I'm Tadashi Yamaguchi!" He holds a hand towards Tsukishima.

"Kei Tsukishima. Pleasure." The blond shakes his hand.

════════════════

Yamaguchi is 12 when he finds out he likes boys. He's searching up one of those "Am I gay?" quizzes on his mother's computer, checking answers for a good 5 minutes, till he clicks to see the results. To almost no one's surprise the big text saying "You're very gay!" shows up, and so he takes more quizzes, but all of them show the same result. He gives up, shutting the computer, going to his room, slowly accepting the truth. He picks a book up, trying to learn some new spells, killing his time until his parents arrive home from work. 

Hours pass and he falls asleep, waking up to his mother shaking him and screaming his name. He wakes up, greeting his mom, asking where his father is, to which she replies, "Magic stuff", and Yamaguchi gets it. "Tadashi," He hums, "D'ya have somethin' to tell me?" Yamaguchi panics, remembering the quizzes. He didn't clear the history. What should he do? Right now, he wants to dig his hole out and buy a coffin, even if that's not the witchiest way to die. Maybe he should burn at the stake, like his ancestors. Maybe he will strangle himself with a vine, or have Tsukishima shoot an arrow through his heart, or-

"Tadashi, it's fine, you're still my son, and I love you, your father does too. You liking the opposite gender won't change the way we view you as a person." She hugs him, and he starts crying out of happiness, feeling accepted. Should he tell Tsukki?.... Not yet.

════════════════

Tsukishima is 14 when his first girlfriend appears. He met her at church, she always brings bread and flowers on Sundays. His mom and brother love her, she's a kind girl. 

One day, Tsukishima decides to bring her to the park to introduce her to Yamaguchi. He sees the freckled boy wave at him, so the couple jogs towards. 

"Yamaguchi, this is Michiko Suzu, my girlfriend." And Yamaguchi feels the ground break beneath him. All he can say is "Oh," followed by his introduction.

They walk around, Tsukishima admiring as his girlfriend eats her ice cream. She's gorgeous, pinkish long straight her, bright green eyes, plush red lips, clear glass face, curvy in the right places. She's the complete opposite of his best friend. Oh yeah, Yamaguchi seems quiet. He glances at him, he's holding his bubblegum ice cream as he stares at HIS girlfriend. How dare he?!

"I have to go to the bathroom, Tsu-kun! Please wait for me!" His girlfriend rushes away. The silence now is awkward, so Tsukishima breaks it.

"Listen, Mi-chan is MY girlfriend, so you stand no chance."

"Wha-? I don't-"

"Don't deny, I see how you look at her, so back-"

"I do not like Suzu-san." Yamaguchi deadpans, and Tsukishima feels offended,

"What? Are you saying my girlfriend is ugly? How dare you?! You have no right to say that, you're the ugliest- fucking- skinniest person to walk the-"

Yamaguchi's eyes well up with tears before he practically yells,

"I don't like her because I don't like girls, Tsukki! I'm gay and I like boys!"

Tsukishima stares at him in disgust, getting up from the bench they were sitting on. "You're a faggot? Disgusting. I do not wish to see you ever again. Go to church and educate yourself, God created Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve. Don't talk to me until you're cured of that ugly disease." He leaves, running after his girlfriend, leaving Yamaguchi cold, with tears rolling down his freckled face.

He sees Michiko, grabbing her hand a bit too harshly, walking towards his house. 

"Why are we leaving? What about Yama-chan? Where-"

"Yamaguchi is a faggot, we are going home."

════════════════

Yamaguchi is 16. He has new friends, good ones, that are weird like him. They're currently scattered over the garden of one of their houses. Shirabu and Goshiki's house to be exact.

"—Jirou! Can you bring me some lemon slices and strawberry? The butterflies enjoyed them last time!" That's Goshiki Tsutomu, he's Shirabu's boyfriend and a fairy. He has beautiful translucent purple large wings, helping fly a few feet off the ground. His black hair with dark purple tones compliments them, as well as his light lavender eyes. 

"Fuck off Tsutomu, you can fly and get your own!" Kenjirou Shirabu yells back, but he still goes and gets what Goshiki wishes. He's a hellhound, kinda edgy for a blond boy. Shirabu is a badass, as some may say. His eyes glow orange when his powers activate, and he can light himself on fire! He also does dodgy rituals in their basement and loves to give his boyfriend forehead kisses.

"Sometimes I wonder how you two are even together," A gentle voice calls out. Akaashi Keiji plays his violin in front of their pond, next to his lovely boyfriend. Akaashi is a fossegrim, he plays the violin by water and people come to him with food, in hope of getting some violin lessons or some prophecy of some sort. Most of the time, they end up dead. Akaashi is probably one of the most beautiful creatures Yamaguchi — or anyone with eyes — ever laid his gaze upon. He had sharp, gunmetal blue eyes and raven hair, long lashes and-

"'Kaaashi, they're like us almost!" And an obnoxious boyfriend. Bokuto Koutarou, thunder kitsune. It's a mystery how he's a fox, giving he looks so... owl-like. He's very slow at learning about his powers, getting too excited when he earns a new tail — which he currently has three — and often injuring himself with his katana. His hair is white, with black roots, spiked up like a horned owl. His eyes are wide and yellow, and when he activates his powers they shine a brighter orange, with a blueish tone surrounding it. Even if his parents scold him to get more tails, his only purpose in life is to be by his lover. Oh, and he can make his tails appear real, fluffy fox ears too, which he currently has out on full display.

"No, Bo, Shirabu and Goshiki are 2/2 smart, while you and Akaashi are 1/2 smart.." Ah, the devil that wears Prada, himself. An incubus — male sex demon — speaks up. Kuroo Tetsuro, black bedhead hair, cat-like amber eyes, long, pointy red tail fading to black. He's a nerd, a stupid one sometimes. He lives with Bokuto's family, they're like brothers. Kuroo's powers are very interstring, even he doesn't know the full extent. But, as a sex demon, there may be many hints. He currently sticks with the one he's perfected, teleporting. Yamaguchi doesn't know much about him, but Kenma mentioned when he activates his... kinky side.. his eyes glow bright red, with a black glossy sclera. Creepy as fuck, right? Who would have sex with someone who-

"Kuro, go charge my phone." Kozume Kenma's cranky, but quiet voice fills the air. Kenma's a werewolf, an omega one, he gets super angry and scary once a month and loses his shit. He likes playing video games and hates standing out. He has blonde hair with black roots, which in Yamaguchi's opinion should be bleached back. His powers are basic, and he's on the weaker side. He's still learning how to turn into a full wolf when the full moon isn't out. He has bright blue eyes when he activates his powers, and they're breathtaking. Kenma and Kuroo aren't together, as they say, just some friends. Bullshit, everyone says. They're CLEARLY fucking. 

"Hey, Yams, has _he_ messaged you yet? In my vision three days ago, as I told you, I saw a crescent moon and bright stars." Akaashi speaks as he puts his violin down, jumping in his boyfriend's lap. Yamaguchi frowns, 

"No—"

_Ding!_

And all 4 boys stare at Akaashi and he just shrugs. They gather close to Yamaguchi, eager to see if it's really _him_ like Akaashi saw. Yamaguchi sighs before unlocking his phone. 

_**ONE NOTIFICATION — > XXX-XXXX-XXX \ ** _ _ Can I talk to you? _

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!! KEIJI- I- WE- WHAT. WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Was what most boys could let out. 

Yamaguchi panics turning to Akaashi, "What do I reply with? Do I reply?" 

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE VISIONS!"

"YOU'RE A WIZARD, LOOK THROUGH YOUR GLOBE OR SOMETHING!" Oh yeah. Yamaguchi is magical. Yeah, maybe a globe will do it. Too bad wizards don't use globes and it's just a stupid myth! "I don't use it!" he yells. "Do I reply?"

"I wouldn't reply to an asshole who goes to church, then calls me the f word," Shirabu says with a scoff, laying his head in Goshiki's lap. Some agree, while Kuroo...

"Reply! Maybe he's changed... It won't hurt to hear him out!" He encourages Yamaguchi on. Akaashi and Bokuto nod and Yamaguchi decides to text back. 

════════════════

That's how three days later he's in a cafe, with a cinnamon dolce latte and a blond, human, cold boy that was once his beloved best friend, only friend, and crush. And you guessed right, it's none other than the infamous Kei Tsukishima.

It's quiet, neither speaking, Yamaguchi then—

"I'm sorry."

Did he hear that right?

"What?" He furrows his brows. Tsukishima sighs, not wanting to repeat himself, but he does. 

"Why are you apologizing?" 

"Are— I—... Uhm, for what I said back then?" 

Oh. That.

"I got over it, no problem, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi beams, his eyes closing as he smiles. _I never got over it._

"Why would you? I'm an asshole." 

_Because I could never be mad at you. Because I lov—_

"What's said was said, It's in the past and it is fine. No one is perfect." _But you are, somehow._ "I forgave you, Tsukki. All is well, how has life been treating you?" _Is **she** still your girlfriend?_

Tsukishima stares into Yamaguchi's eyes for a second, then they drift to his freckles, then, his shaky bony hand, before answering, 

"Like shit, Yams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get ~spicy~ a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my love for punk!yams 
> 
> Sorry for any typos ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ , i kinda rushed this ꒰๑ ᷄ω ᷅꒱

"Are you **sure** you wanna do this, Yamaguchi?" A certain blond boy with an undercut asks him for the nth time.

"Yes! Yes, oh my god, Teru. Just do it." 

Yuji Terushima, a bat. He was cursed by some crazy witch when he was young, thus giving him the ability to transform into a bat whenever he wishes to. He has bat wings, and fangs. Oh, and he's about to pierce Yamaguchi's ears and nose. 

"Okay, okay, Merlin." And the first poke of a needle was felt. Oh boy, this was gonna be a long day already. 

════════════════

"Dude, that rocks!" Kuroo exclaims as he inspects Yamaguchi's fresh piercings. 

"It better rock, it hurt like the 7 layers of hell and beyond!" Yamaguchi exclaims back. "Did you get the hair dye?"

"I did! Kuroo's dumbass almost lost it somehow." Bokuto gave Kuroo the box, going back to watching some sort of anime about a photography club.

"Bo, are you watching Yarichin again?" Kuroo asks as he rubs his temples and the kitsune nods. "This is the seventh time this week, It's only Tuesday." Kuroo sighs.

"I'm glad you chose me to dye your green grass mop of hair. I did an amazing job on his hair last time." Yamaguchi doubts Kuroo... Kenma, his hair, oh boy. 

"Sure, whatever. Let's get this done over with."

════════════════

"Not a bad job for a bastard, eh?" Kuroo smirks, looking at Yamaguchi through the mirror. It's not too bad. Yamaguchi runs a hand through his newly dyed hair at the back. It's silver-ish, fading a tiny bit into sky blue. He nods, giving Kuroo a thumbs up. "Let me pay you." 

Kuroo growls, "I told you not to, I don't want it. Don't pity me, Bo and Kenma got enough dough to buy me something nice" And the green-haired boy laughs. 

"Holy FUCK, I've to leave immediately. Keiji is having a seizure due to a vision." Bokuto suddenly gets up, not bothering to put a jacket on despite it being winter outside. 

"Tell us right away if something very bad happens!" Kenma yells at him, and the door opens and closes in a flash, all three boys sighing deeply. 

"Akaashi has been having them a lot lately, it's hard to hang out with him. Pills will do nothing but calm him for like, 3 minutes before they begin again. The only thing that can calm him is the fox himbo." Kenma says without looking up from his Nintendo switch. Kuroo nods,

"From what I heard from Bokuto, lately the visions paired with seizures have also started putting Akaashi in a headspace full of anger and rage. Himbo told me he smashed one of his cheap violins and almost stabbed Bokuto with the wood. Pretty scary." 

"I can probably brew him a calming potion, but it'll most likely be weak on him. He's getting stronger." Yamaguchi makes a note in his mind to gather ingredients for the said potion. Kuroo hums, going to cuddle beside his best friend. 

Yamaguchi looks at the time and decides to leave as well, having a curfew. He bids the two boys goodbye and steps outside in the bitter winter.

════════════════

"Lavender, okay..." Yamaguchi picks up the flower, rubbing it in his palms, then throwing it in his cauldron.

"Eye of newt... Eye... eye of what—" He scratches the hair at his nape, "Mom! What the hell is an eye of newt?!" He yells. 

"Mom?" he calls out again after not getting a response for 3 minutes. He decides to go upstairs, to the kitchen. Arriving he picks up a small yellowish note, which says his parents will be at work until morning. Yamaguchi sighs, taking his phone. He presses the messaging app, then hesitates about clicking Tsukishima's contact.

 _C'mon Tadashi, don't be a coward, what could go wrong?_ So he decides to ask Tsukishima to come over. 

════════════════

Everything could go wrong, fuck.

Tsukishima is walking through Yamaguchi's room, running his fingers against each small object, each frame, his desk, Yamaguchi's painting supplies, everything.

Yamaguchi's room is small, the walls are painted by him with a nice shade of beige, the ceiling painted dark blue with pretty gold stars and constellations, and a half-moon, which has the word 'Tsuki' next to it, painted in silver. His bed is pushed in a corner, next to a tall window where you can watch the stars align. Above his bed, there's a bookshelf decorated with fairy lights. Tsukishima recognizes some books, and they're mostly based on greek mythology. There's a mirror in front of the bed.

His white desk is filled with notebooks, empty water bottles, and random paintbrushes. There are drawers attached to the desk, and Tsukishima is curious about what's in them, but he probably shouldn't intrude like that. There are canvases scattered around the room, either empty or painted messily. Polaroids of unknown people are hung up, and Tsukishima wonders if there are some of him, but he doubts.

There's a white fluffy rug on the ground, which tickles your feet, and in the middle of it, a cat.

_A cat?! Since when does Yamaguchi own cats?! Have they always been there?_

"Fedya, come on, Tsukki doesn't like cats." Tsukishima's train of thoughts is stopped by Yamaguchi shooing his —white, with two black spots on his back and one on its tail— away. 

Yamaguchi closes the door gently after the cat is out, 

"Sorry for him, he likes hanging in here a lot." He apologizes, and Tsukishima shakes his head.

"It's fine. Why did you call me over?" 

"Well, my parents are out until morning, I'm lonely and you seemed like good company!" Tsukishima scoffs at this. Since when was **he** good company?

"And your friends aren't?"

"Not that. They're busy doing couple stuff, well Kuroo and Kenma are besties, but that's bull." 

"Are they... you know..." Tsukishima trails off, doing a hand motion.

"Are they what?" Yamaguchi furrows his brows and tilts his head in confusion.

"You know..." He continues doing the motion, "Like you..." Yamaguchi waits for an answer.

Tsukishima leans down, whispering, "Homosexual." Yamaguchi blinks, then bursts into laughter and nods. 

The blond boy watches as Yamaguchi covers his mouth with his long-sleeved, black and white striped shirt. His eyes are closed, crinkled, and small drops of tears run down from laughing so hard. The tears fall, dancing on his pink freckled cheeks, but before Tsukishima could admire more, Yamaguchi wipes them, and starts speaking again,

"Yeah. Well, Kuroo's bisexual and Shirabu is asexual!" Tsukishima hesitates to nod, but he does, and then makes a note to remind himself to search more on these topics. 

There's a moment of silence before the blond speaks again. 

"You dyed your hair. And got piercings," he notes, and Yamaguchi hums. 

"Needed a little change." he shrugs then grabs his laptop, turning on his playlist. "Do you still like pizza with corn and salami?" He asks Tsukishima as he grabs his phone.

"Yeah, sure."

"Great!"

════════════════

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks as he puts his paintbrush down. He's currently painting a big cherry blossom as Tsukishima is reading. Tsukishima hums.

"Are you and...Suzu still a thing?" He asks as he takes his apron off, wiping his painted hands on it. 

"Yes. But she's busy these days. Been busy for two months. She asks about you sometimes. I'll give her your number if you would like to speak with her." 

_Speak to the devil? To the girl who destroyed my chances with you?_

"Yeah, I'd like that." He sighs, sitting on his cozy bed, across from Tsukishima. 

"Got any more questions?"

"I... No." Yamaguchi ponders. Should he... Yeah.

"Actually, I do."

"Shoot." 

"Well, Uhm, what did you mean when you said you're like shit?" Tsukishima sighs, putting his book down.

"I don't know. My brother... has fallen ill. I hate my house nowadays. Every time I enter, I feel like I'm at the gates of hell. My mother argues with my father over the phone, and she hasn't paid debts, and rent. We are low on money. All we can do is pray I guess. But God hasn't answered. Since Akiteru fell ill... Mom has been going partying every night, she has a love for alcohol. It's weird, she's always said drinking is a sin. Whatever. But I hate it here. I know you would think a heartless asshole like me wouldn't have... feelings but, yeah."

Yamaguchi jumps into his arms.

"Oh, Tsukki! I'm always here. Me and my family can always help you with money, and you're always welcomed to stay with us!" He embraces the blond tighter. 

"Uhh, Yams, I..." 

"Oh, shit, fuck, I'm sorry, I know you're not keen on hugging..." Yamaguchi tries to scatter away, but Tsukishima hugs back, pulling him closer. 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki!"

════════════════

"I know I told you to shut up and hugged you back, but now it's a bit uncomfortable." Yamaguchi gets off him, apologizing, then lays next to him. 

** _Currently playing: Electric Love by BØRNS_ **

**["Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle,"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7sZJi7wThc&list=PLN1-h7ruO7auBxrc11Zgcl3qdAt5Vq56_&index=6) **

Yamaguchi starts singing, his head turned towards Tsukishima's, and their pinkies slowly touching. 

**"I can't let you go now that I got it,"** Tsukishima continues singing, looking into Yamaguchi's eyes. It's all so wrong for homophobic, church boy Tsukishima, but right now it's so right, maybe too right.

He can hear his mother screaming at him that it's a sin to look this lovingly at a boy, but he ignores it, holding the freckled hand with his right and the freckled cheek with his left, just like he does with his girlfriend's.

* * *

☆ _**"And all I need is**_

_**To be struck by** _

_**Your Electric Love." ☆** _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! so, yesterday I kinda fell off my bike in a bush full of roses with verryy sharp thorns, and I got lots of scratches and stuff,, they're healing but they look so nasty, so now I'm waiting for my mom to buy me some cute bandages !! but other than that, I'm pretty okay. when I saw all of the support, I legit screeched SKLKSJKKEJ so thank you all <3 love you guys!!!!!! so much!!! (∩˃o˂∩)♡
> 
> And also, the next chapters will probably focus on the three other ships, since I feel like I'm going too fast with tsukkiyama. Am I going too fast? Probably. Is tsukki a bit ooc? Probably. Oh well! ◝(ᵔᵕᵔ)◜
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
